Goodbye Wanda...
Review · Transcript Blogger · Wordpress · Tumblr Reddit · Forum |image = |imagewidth = 300 |English (Dubbed) = TBA |English (Translated) = Goodbye Wanda... |Japanese (Katakana) = さよならワンダ･･･ |Japanese (Romanized) = Sayonara Wanda... |Opening (Japanese) = Wanda Nanda |Ending (Japanese) = Samba de Wanda |Opening (English) = TBA |Ending (English) = TBA |Season = Kamiwaza Wanda |Episode (season) = 011 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (series) = 011 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Episode (lifetime) = 011 (Kamiwaza Wanda) |Japanese = July 02, 2016 |International = TBA |Previous = Burst Kamiwaza Shot |Next = Charge Up!! }} is the eleventh episode of Kamiwaza Wanda. It first aired in Japan on July 02, 2016 on TBS. Content Summary Oh No! Almost all the writing and pictures at Kirakira First Street are disappearing thanks to Bug-Keshigomin who has removed Wanda's face as well. Without his face, how can Wanda help out Yuto now? Plot It was morning time and inside Hobby Kamiya, Yuto was eating his buttered slice of bread while his sister Yui came downstairs after she just got up. Wanda was making a chicken karage bite sandwich and ate it. Yuuka was brushing Yui's hair when Hiruto came into the room. When he finished eating his sandwich, Wanda told Yuto that it was time for Yuto to go to school. Yuto finishes his breakfast and leaves. Outside Hobby Kamiya, Yuto summons Turbomin who had been watching an episode of the 'Natedecoco Panic' cartoon series. Turbomin then gives Yuto's skateboard the boost, helping Yuto go to school on time. Later at Kirakira Elementary School, Mrs. Hina was telling her students that she had a dream which gave her an idea so her students have to do the maths test for her. However, the students didn't notice that the maths test papers have all gone blank. Mrs. Hina didn't notice that too. Souma believed that the printers seem to have ran out of ink and other students laughed. Then, it was home time. Yuto, Mirai and Shuu couldn't believe that they didn't do the maths test due to the papers being blank. They met an old woman who was telling then which way she should go. They checked on the map which appeared to be blank. Yuto didn't notice that the two delivery men didn't know the location due to the fact that the address has disappeared. Shuu thinks that the blank papers and the blank map both have a connection with the blank adress card. Yuto then walks off home, leaving Shuu behind. At Kirakira Radio Station, Souma snaps his fingers just to let Nicole begin her radio broadcast about the fan-art and the fan letters she has recieved. When Nicole was about to read one of the fan letters, all the writing on it disappeared. Nicole tried to say a nice comment about the fan-art she recieved but the artwork disappeared too, making the fan-art become blank. Back at Hobby Kamiya, Yuto and Wanda heard the panicing Nicole's voice on their radio. Wanda believed that a Bugmin is causing all this. Yuto and Wanda then had to get outside to investigate. Meanwhile, all the prices on the battered-meat at Tateishi Battered Meat Store are reduced to zero and all of the flowers at Kohinata Flower Shop lost all their colours. Everyone at Kirakira First Street got into a commotion when Yuto and Wanda arrive. Mirai and Shuu came to see Yuto and Wanda and warns them that nearly all the writing and imagery are disappearing. Suddenly, they heard a voice as it was saying that the menus have gone blank too. Yuto, Mirai and Shuu went into the restaurant to investigate while Wanda sniffs out in case a Bugmin's doing it, takes out his Kamiwaza Searcher and points it at the sign which its writing had disappeared. Bug-Keshigomin was revealed. Wanda then calls for Yuto. All of a sudden, Bug-Keshigomin jumps onto Wanda and rubs out his face. As Yuto, Mirai and Shuu got out of the restaurant, they saw Wanda standing. They looked closely at Wanda who turned around. Yuto, Mirai and Shuu were frightened as Wanda had lost his face. Back inside Hobby Kamiya, Wanda was sitting there feeling sad without his face. Yui decided to draw Wanda a new face and she did but Wanda's new face was drawn in Yui's own style, causing Yuto, Mirai and Shuu the laugh. Wanda thinks that is not funny. Yuto gave Wanda a mirror. When he looked at the mirror, he found out that his face was not like the face he had before. Yuto then redrew Wanda's face and then laughed again along with Mirai and Shuu. Mirai redrew Wanda's face, making it look like he's from a Shoujo manga, and she laughed along with Yuto and Shuu. Shuu redrew Wanda's face, making it look like he's from a Shounen manga, and he laughed along with Mirai and Yuto. Once they stopped laughing, Yuto remembers that he, Mirai and Shuu have to go after Bug-Keshigomin. They went outside, followed by Wanda, whose face was still in Shuu's style, and Yui. Outside, Yuto, Mirai, Shuu, Yui and Wanda found Bug-Keshigomin who was rubbing out some of the writing on the shop's entrance. Wanda tried to go after Bug-Keshigomin. However, Bug-Keshigomin jumped back onto Wanda and rubbed out his face again. Despited by Bug-Keshigomin, Yuto summons Turbomin again but in order to help Yuto chase Bug-Keshigomin this time. At a comic-book store, a teenage boy was reading his favourite manga magazine when Bug-Keshigomin rubbed out all the writing and pictures on it. A man in a panda suit was entertaining some children when Bug-Keshigomin rubbed all the black features off him. A young boy was going to the toilets but Bug-Keshigomin rubbed out the symbols, putting the young boy into a confusion. At the sushi restaurant, the customer was going to order the urchin shishi which was today's special but didn't notice Bug-Keshigomin has changed today's special to 'wani' in which the sushi chef had to serve the customer a crocodile. The Bug Bites were enjoying to see how Bug-Keshigomin were doing. Suddenly Bug-Keshigomin appeared and rubbed out the eyes of Terara, Megaga and Gigaga, causing the three to go blind and Megaga to fall over. Meanwhile, Yuto was on his skateboard, boosted by Turbomin, when he and Turbomin both stop to look at the sign. Bug-Keshigomin appears and changed the sign, preventing Turbomin from moving at all. Yuto got off his skateboard and investigate in Kirakira Central Park. Then, Mirai, Shuu, Yui and Wanda came back to see Yuto. Seeing Wanda's face drawn in Yui's style again, Yuto was about to laugh. Bug-Keshigomin pops up from nowhere and tried to rub out Wanda's face again but Yuto rescues Wanda from the incoming Bugmin. Yuto keeps on preventing Wanda from having his face rubbed out until he gives up and lets Bug-Keshigomin rub out Wanda's face again. Feeling sad, Wanda has lost his face for the third time. Yuto was going to redraw Wanda's face but he can't due to Bug-Keshigomin. Without his face, Wanda decided to suggest Yuto by doing charades and letting him, Yui, Mirai and Shuu guess the hint. The answer was that the hint's to do with the movies so Yuto summons Eishamin. Then, Bug-Keshigomin didn't notice that Wanda had just came back with his original face. He tried to rub out Wanda's face but Wanda disappeared as if he's just a hologram of Wanda himself. Another hologram of Wanda appeared by Bug-Keshigomin tried to rub out the face of that Wanda hologram which then disappeared. More holograms of Wanda appeared but Bug-Keshigomin tried to rub the faces of some out until he gives up, thinking that there are too many Wanda holograms. Eishamin has done his job. Yuto then captures and debugs Bug-Keshigomin. All the writing and pictures Bug-Keshigomin has removed so far has returned to Kirakira First Street and anywhere else. Turbomin is able to move again. As for Wanda, he got his face back but in Shuu's style, causing Yuto, Mirai and Shuu to laugh. Trivia In the episode * Yuto, Mirai, Shuu and the other students were going to do Mrs. Hina's maths test but the papers went blank. * Wanda lost his face thanks to Bug-Keshigomin. * Yui, Yuto, Mirai and Shuu tried redrawing Wanda's face but in different styles. * Yuto captures and debugs Bug-Keshigomin thanks to Eishamin and the Wanda holograms. * Wanda got his face back but in Shuu's style. Background * This episode's Promin-Zu minisode segment: "Wanda's Drawing Song". * This is one of the episodes when Wanda had his face removed by Keshigomin. The other one being episode 31. * This is the first episode when Turbomin was watching an episode of the 'Natedecoco Panic' cartoon when he was summoned. The second one being episode 17. * 2 out of the 4 takes on Wanda's face made referances to various other manga and anime franchises: Mirai's take on Wanda's face makes referances to various Shoujo franchises such as 'Sailor Moon' while Shuu's take on Wanda's face makes referances to various Shounen franchises such as 'Jojo's Bizzare Adventure'. English dub changes Characters * Yuto * Yui * Wanda * Yuuka Kamiya * Hiruto Kamiya * Mrs. Hina * Mirai * Shuu * Souma * Nicole * Mr. Tateishi * Mrs. Tateishi * Mr. Kohinata * Terara * Megaga * Gigaga * Kirakira First Street residents Promins * Turbomin * Keshigomin (Bug-Keshigomin, debugged) * Eishamin Bugmins debugged * Keshigomin Promins summoned * Turbomin * Eishamin Gallery Opening Episode Ending Preview 'Next Episode' preview Preview for episode 12: Charge Up!! 9(土) 第12話「チャージアップ」予告【TBS】 Links References External Links Category:Episodes Category:Original Season Episodes